Take a selfie
by Joanlockaholic
Summary: Joan wants to take a selfie, but Sherlock doesn't.


A/N: A short Joanlock scribble I wrote in two hours in the middle of the night. But I just wanted this one-shot out of my system. My native is not English. Enjoy...

* * *

"Sherlock, please. Just only one," Joan pleaded running after Sherlock around the brownstone her phone in her hand.

"No, Watson. As I already said, I don't have time for such nonsense," Sherlock said stepping to the TV room.

"I just need one picture," Joan said.

"Watson," Sherlock said and huffed. "Why would I want to take a picture of myself?"

"A picture of us, Sherlock," Joan corrected staring at her partner ransacking the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Whatever..." Sherlock said and sniffed a crumpled t-shirt.

"I don't want to be the only who..."

"Just..." Sherlock said and put the shirt on. "Just hold on a second. So you want me to take a picture of us with your phone, so you can send it to your friends, correct?"

"Yes," Joan said handing the phone to Sherlock.

"Why can't you take it... of yourself?" Sherlock asked and tightened the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Because that's against the rules," Joan explained.

"Against the rules..." he muttered in disbelief and ran downstairs.

Joan ran after him with her fuzzy slippers.

"Why can't you even once..."

The doorbell rang and they both froze.

"It's quite late for someone to pay a visit, isn't it?" Sherlock whispered staring at Joan who was still standing on the first step of the stairs.

"I agree," Joan said looking at the time from her phone. It said 2.24 a.m.

Sherlock stepped a bit closer to the door and peeked from the peep hole.

"It's detective Bell," he said and opened the door.

Joan wrapped her red cardigan tighter around her.

"Detective," Sherlock greeted. "Come on in."

Marcus stepped inside holding a case box.

"I was just heading home from the precinct when I saw a brand new box of cold cases," Marcus explained and handed the box to Sherlock. "Then I remembered you whining about the lack of work so... I decided maybe you would want to have it."

"We most certainly would. Thank you, Marcus," Sherlock said and laid the box on the couch. "Would you want something? Tea, coffee..."

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"Oh, Watson, maybe Detective Bell here could help you with your little problem," Sherlock suggested and sat on couch.

"I... I don't need any help, and it's not a problem," Joan said and shook her head slightly.

Both men were looking at her with strange expressions like waiting her to continue.

"It's just that... I need a picture," Joan started and stepped in the living room. "My friends and I have a WhatsApp group. In this group we come up with different kind of challenges. A few hours ago Em got an idea that we all should send an atm photo of ourselves. And the photo must be taken by a man and he has to be also in it."

"That much I have figured out that 'atm' means 'at the moment'," Sherlock said emptying the box.

"So, you mean a selfie?" Marcus asked looking at her under his brows.

"Yes," Joan said. "But I don't need your help Marcus... As much as I appreciate it, the picture must be taken by a man I spend most of my time with." Joan hopped on the couch and handed Sherlock her phone.

"Watson, as I already told you..."

"It's just one picture."

"No... it's utterly nonsensical..."

"Sherlock, please, for me..."

"No."

Marcus looked around and bit his lip.

"I think... I'll just... head home now," he said while Sherlock and Joan continued their bickering.

"Good night!" Marcus said and opened the door.

"Good night!" Sherlock and Joan said in unison.

* * *

"Maybe I just have to find a new man to spend time with," Joan said after a moment and got up from the couch. "Maybe he would want to take a picture of himself and me."

"Watson, this is childish," Sherlock muttered and walked after her to the stairs. "Watson..."

"What Sherlock?" Joan said and turned around a bit agitated.

Sherlock didn't say anything.

"I know what you're thinking, and I understand your opinions about social media. I also know you think that a selfie is almost the most stupid thing ever invented. But I was asking just one picture. But no. No, because everything is so damn difficult with you." With that Joan turned around and continued ascending the stairs.

"Okay, you're right," Sherlock said.

Joan stopped and turned around again.

Sherlock hopped up the stairs and took the phone out of her hand.

"Let's take that photo then," Sherlock said and grabbed Joan's hand leading her to the living room.

"Where do you want to take it?" Sherlock asked as he unlocked Joan's phone.

"This works fine," Joan said a bit confused.

Sherlock opened the camera application and laid her hand on Joan's shoulder and pulled her a bit closer.

"If we're going to do this, we'll do this with style," Sherlock said. "Now, come a little closer."

Joan leaned slightly against Sherlock's shoulder.

"And we are not going to do this with some kind of goofy expressions on our faces, right?" Sherlock asked looking at her in the eye.

"Just a smile will do," she said silently.

"Okay," Sherlock said clearing his throat. He took a first picture. "This isn't good. Come a little closer."

Joan swallowed hard laying her hand on Sherlock's chest. She could feel his heart pounding along with her racing heart. They hadn't experienced this kind of proximity before. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"This is not going to work," Sherlock said staring at the small screen in front of them. "Now snuggle."

"What?" Joan said pushing herself slightly away from him.

"Just do it," Sherlock commanded.

Joan inhaled and leaned against him. She laid her head against Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock leaned against her.

Cheek to cheek they smiled to the camera as Sherlock took the picture.

"Well what do you say?" Sherlock asked still holding Joan in his embrace.

"It's... perfect," Joan sighed looking in his eyes.

"I think I quite like it too," Sherlock said turning his head towards her.

Their noses almost touching, Joan swallowed hard.

"It could be better in black and white," Sherlock said staring at her lips.

Joan nodded slightly.

"Maybe... just a little... brightness..."

Sherlock pulled her a bit closer and kissed her gently on her lips.

Joan responded quickly and soon the kiss grew more passionate one.

Throwing the phone on the couch, Sherlock picked Joan up placing her on the study's table.

"Joan," he breathed as he kissed her neck.

"Sherlock," Joan said and smiled. "Maybe... I could... post that picture... um... on... Instagram..." Joan managed to say out of breath.

"If you want," Sherlock said kissing her hungrily on her lips. "If you want..."

* * *

A/N: Any comment, suggestion or feedback… Please leave a review!


End file.
